sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic After the Sequel
Sonic After the Sequel 2 is a Sonic the Hedgehog fangame. This one takes place before Sonic 3 (& Knuckles). Go through numerous zones as Sonic or Tails and go out to stop Dr. Robotnik from crashing the Death Egg into (and attacking), the new, mysterious island known as Angel Island. It is the sequel to Sonic Before the Sequel. It was (obviously) made by Lakefeperd, who did the entire game by himself. Story (SPOILERS!) After the events of Sonic 2, Sonic is caught by Tails, who is piloting the Tornado. The duo then sees an island with a large metal ring hovering near its snow-covered mountain. They then decide to go and investigate this new island. After getting through Horizon Heights, Sonic encounters a small robot resembling Tails. It then activates and attacks Sonic, and after a brief duel, it's revealed to be a trap by Robotnik. Sonic is trapped in a magnetic forcefield, unable to stop him from stealing the Chaos Emeralds. Just before Robotnik could get his hands on them, Tails knocked the emeralds away, sending them back to the Special Zone in the process. Robotnik then makes a hasty retreat to his temporary base, Storm Station Zone, with Sonic and Tails in hot pursuit. In the process, the two take out his Flying Battery Fleet, stop construction on a nearby forest (with the help of a Mighty the Armadillo), and fight the orb robot from the previous game. Along the way, they catch sight of a mysterious feathered object, and find some oddly prophetic murals depicting a dragon and a golden warrior. After breaking through Robotnik's defenses at Storm Station Zone, the feathered object is revealed to be another of his machines: EGGATS, and tries to speed toward Angel Island. Sonic goes super once more, and after chasing EGGATS into Dream Dance Zone, Super Sonic finally destroys it. Sonic comes out of a Giant Ring and meets up with Tails. The two head to Angel Island, and thus, the events of Sonic 3 and Knuckles begin. Gameplay The game plays very similar to the classics. Sonic and Tails can both use the Spin Dash. Sonic has the Super Peel Out, but not in the form of a figure eight. Tails can fly, much like he did in Sonic 3. There are 3 acts per zone, with the boss having its own separate act. New to this game are two modes you can play: # Story Mode, which allows you to play though the game and automatically get the Good Ending 2.Classic Mode, which allows you to access the Special Stages and get the Chaos Emeralds to earn the Good Ending. The Time Points system from the previous game does not return. The game has 3 types of shields: Spike (gives Sonic a ground pound and makes him and Tails invulnerable to spikes), Water (gives Sonic a double jump and makes him And Tails able to breathe underwater), and Fire (gives Sonic an air dash and makes him and Tails invulnerable to fire hazards). Zones Horizon Heights Zone - An improved version of the previous game's Hilltop Heights. Act 3 has a gimmick involving platforms that are only visible when lightning strikes. Sugar Splash Zone - A large sugar factory, with some waterlogged areas toward the bottom. Touching the piles of sugar makes Sonic (or Tails) look like he's having a sugar rush and move very fast for a short time. This is the only zone in the game with no boss. Cyan City Zone - A large futuristic city, taking inspiration from Grand Metropolis. Sonic must storm Robotnik's Flying Battery Fleet in the Boss Act. Also in this zone are the "Beam" and "Mirror" copy abilities from the Kirby series for Sonic and Tails respectively. Foliage Furnace Zone - A crystal-filled forest with a lava filled factory. Mighty the Armadillo also helps you throughout the zone. Technology Tree Zone - A large highway in the middle of a forest. Happens to be Falk's favorite level. Moon Mansion Zone - A haunted mansion, much like Mystic Mansion. The orb robot returns to take its revenge as the boss of this zone. Redhot Ride Zone - A series of lava filled caverns. A Fire Shield is immensely helpful here. Based of last game's Rocky Ride Zone Parhelion Peak Zone - The city atop the island's snow-covered mountain peak. Act 3 has a tribute to Frost Man's stage from Mega Man 8. The zone got inspirated by this Storm Station Zone - Eggman's weather control station of a fortress. The weather here cycles from normal to cloudy to absolutely random. Dream Dance Zone - The final showdown against EGGATS for the fate of Angel Island! Special rings There is a single Special Ring hidden in every zone (with the exception of Dream Dance Zone and Foliage Furnace Zone, which has 2). Touching it unlocks a special version of that level for play. The special acts have different weather than their normal counterparts, due to Storm Station Zone's weather manipulation. Soundtrack ike the previous game, ATS has an original soundtrack composed by the team of Falk, KgZ, Funk Fiction, and Andy Tunstall. However, for this soundtrack, they were joined by Mr. Lange (otherwise known as ShortFactor), DJ Max-E, and Li Xiao'an. The soundtrack was once again praised as one of the best parts of the game, even remixing some familiar Sonic tunes. It can be downloaded here. Reception After the Sequel has received positive coverage for its revitalization of retro Sonic gameplay. Tony Ponce of Destructoid summarized it as "quite the fun little gem that keeps the Genesis-era Sonic spirit alive". He contrasted the retro, fan-made After the Sequel with Sega's efforts to create high-quality 3D titles, lamenting that, fifteen years after the release of Sonic Adventure, Sega was "only now starting to get the hang of the third dimension." John Polson from IndieGames.com called the game "fantastic" and "stunning",while Kotaku's András Neltz stated that "it looks amazing" and advised readers not to let the game's status as a fan work turn them away from it. Nintendo Life writer Damien McFerran also called the game "impressive". The UK gaming staff for Red Bull's website stated that, despite Sega's continual releases of Sonic games, "few have quite recaptured the thrill of blazing through a 2D labyrinth at lightspeed in the way that fan made Sonic After The Sequel has." A second Red Bull article, by author Ben Sillis, exclaimed that "you have to play" it. The game's music has been particularly well received. Ponce called it "the best music ever" and "simply indescribable", opining that it raised an already high-quality product to even "god tier". Ponce wrote an article dedicated to the game's music two days later, clarifying that it equals or surpasses the quality of any other Sonic game's soundtrack. The more reserved Polson claimed that the music "definitely rocks" and is clearer than that of Genesis games. Similarly, the Red Bull staff called the music "absolutely stunning", likening it to gaming soundtracks of the early 1990s. For McFerran, the soundtrack was "just as noteworthy" as the rest of the game. As of March 2014, This, Before the Sequel and Chrono Adventure combined has been downloaded 120,000 times—an unusually high number for fangames—as compared to the 640,000 copies of the official game Sonic Lost World (also released in 2013) sold on the Wii U by the same time. After The Sequel DX '''Sonic After The Sequel DX '''is an improved version of After The Sequel released on August 26th, 2017 by LakeFeperd. This version introduces improved physics and performance fixes, along with Sonic's new move in Mania, the Drop Dash. It also has a new final boss and is open source. Another big change is obviously the title screen has new art.(However,Sonic's Peel Out now can be continued charging even when he's walking while it's activated.If you have been hit while charging,you can even jump.Also,if you died when you are making your way though Sugar Splash Zone's (sugar)waterfalls,you can still control your character before he hit the ground and died.) You can download it here. Category:Games Category:Games created by LakeFeperd Category:Sonic fangames